


La forza dei midgardiani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thor riconosce la forza del coraggioso Steve pre-siero.





	La forza dei midgardiani

Steve si piegò in avanti e tossì un paio di volte, il suo corpo ossuto rabbrividì. Thor gli passò le mani tra i corti capelli biondi, facendogli ondeggiare il ciuffo.

“Resti sempre parecchio fragile, anche più degli altri Midgardiani” sussurrò roco. Rogers gli prese la mano e se la tolse dalla testa e lo guardò in viso, le sue iridi azzurre erano puntellate di pagliuzze verdi e il suo sguardo era intenso.

“Ce la faccio” disse deciso. Strinse le labbra sottili fino a fare sbiancare, alzando il capo. Thor gli accarezzò la guancia, notando un livido sopra il mento.

“Hai di nuovo fronteggiato altri bambini?” domandò. Steve gonfiò il petto.

“Odio i bulli” ribatté. Thor gli sorrise, lo prese in braccio e se lo mise sulla spalla, scuotendo la testa.

“La tua decisione mi sorprende sempre. Tanto debole fuori, tanto forte nell’animo” gli disse. Prendendogli la mano nella propria. Steve gli abbracciò la testa.

“Un giorno sarò forte come te” promise.

Thor sorrise.


End file.
